Some industry exercise bikes have a display screen that allows a user to treat the exercise as a game. The display screen can illustrate hills and valleys, for example, and the resistance of the pedals is increased or decreased accordingly. The user can also self control the amount of resistance of the pedals. However, this has limited applicability as the user may not know if the exercise session is at the appropriate level of difficulty. Further, exercising by oneself can be an isolating experience that may not maximize performance that can arise from competition or collaboration with others.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, below.